Armaments
Bladed Weapon Kodachi - A Japanese sword 59 cm in length, which is too short to be considered a long sword and too long to be considered as a dagger. Known Users: *Aria H. Kanzaki (Kodachi 2x) Nodachi ''- A Japanese sword 2-meter in length Known Users: *Ranbyou ''Katana - A Japanese sword that is curved, slender, single edged blade, circular or squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands Known Users: *Shirayuki Hotogi (Irokane Ayame) Scythe ''- A scythe consists of a wooden shaft about 170 centimetres (67 in) long called a snaith, snath, snathe or sned (modern versions are sometimes made from metal or plastic). The snaith may be straight, or with an "S" curve, but the more sophisticated versions are curved in three dimensions, allowing the mower to stand more upright Know Users: *Kana (Scorpio) Kana's Scorpio are made of separated metal pieces that were hidden in her hair with bits of slender wire hanging of them touched, they would stick together. It was probably designed to put it self together using those wires forming a curved blade and a metal pole that resembled a three-section-staff from her clothes forms the entire staff. ''Dagger ''- A double-edged blade used for hitting, stabbing or thrusting. Know Users: *Riko Mine (Dagger 2x) ''Butterfly Knife - A folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles Know User: *Kinji Tohyama (Memento left from his brother Kin'ichi Tohyama) Firearms (Handgun) Beretta M92F'' - Beretta modified the model 92SB slightly to create the 92SB-F (the "F" added to denote entry of the model in U.S. Government federal testing) Known Users: *Kinji Tohyama (Illegally Modified to fire "three-bullet burst" & "full-auto") ''M1911 pistol - a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge Known Users: *Aria H. Kanzaki (2x Black and White Variant) Walther P99 - a semi-automatic pistol developed by the German company Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen of Ulm Known Users: *Riko Mine (Walther P99 2x) Peacemaker ''- also known as (Model P, Colt single action army, M1873, Single Action Army, SAA, and Colt 45) is a single action revolver with a revolving cylinder holding six metallic cartridges. It was designed for the U.S. government service revolver trials of 1873 by Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company, today Colt's Manufacturing Company, and adopted as the standard military service revolver until 1892. Known Users: *Kana ''Colt Python - A .357 Magnum caliber. It is sometimes referred to as a "Combat Magnum". Pythons have a reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull and a tight cylinder lock-up. Known Users: *Gouki Muto Cugir M74 - An automatic pistol manufactured in Romania during its socialism era. Known Users: *Sayanaki M500 - Nicknamed "Elephant Killer". The largest handgun in the world. Known Users: *Ranbyou Firearms (SMG) UZI ''- A related family of open bolt, blowback-operated submachine guns, capable of firing 10 rounds of 9mm parabellum ammo per second. Known Users: *"Butei Killer" (Attached to a remote controlled Segway) Firearms (HMG) ''M60 HMG - nicknamed "The Pig", the M60 is a belt-fed machine gun that fires the 7.62 mm NATO cartridge commonly used in larger rifles. It is typically operated by a crew of two to three men, comprised of the gunner, assistant gunner or AG and the ammunition bearer. The gun's weight (10.5 kg when fully loaded) and the amount of ammunition it consumes when fired make it difficult for a single soldier to carry and operate. Despite its numerous design flaws and complaints about reliability and maintenance, the M60 has served in numerous armed forces and is still used today. Known User: *Shirayuki Hotogi Firearms (Rifle) Dragunov Sniper Rifle - a semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov for the Soviet Union and its allies. The Dragunov is chambered for the 7.62x54mmR which is one of the oldest rimmed cartridge still used today. Known User: *Reki Walther WA 2000 - a semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle that was produced by the Carl Walther GmbH Sportwaffen company. Production of the rifle was limited and it was shortly stopped because it was too expensive to achieve widespread sales. Designed around the rifle's barrel and chambered for the .300 Winchester Magnum, the design can also make use of the 7.62NATO-standard and the 7.5x55mm Swiss cartridge. Known User: *Patra Category:Terminology